


Shopping with morons

by Sunshine_Harem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Childishness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Harem/pseuds/Sunshine_Harem
Summary: Dream,George and Sapnap go shopping. But It seems Sapnap and George are unmature.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Shopping with morons

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION!  
> NONE OF THIS IS REAL!  
> THE CHARACTERS AREN'T THE ACTUAL PEOPLE!  
> Please do not harrass the creators with ships!
> 
> If Dream,GeorgeNotFound or Sapnap would like this taken down i will do so!

"Dream he hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did you liar!!

"Ow!"

"Grr

"This son of a bitch won't leave me alone Dream!"

"I'M NOT A SON OF A BITCH YOU BITCH!"

"Whatever you say shortie" Sapnap teased

"Take that back!"

"Make me."

Dream heard a huge thud, turning around he he noticed his boyfriends on the floor throwing punches, "Could you both stop!? Stand up and shut up!" Dream whisper yelled as he went back to pushing the cart, another couple cearal boxes thrown in the cart.

They both stood up and grumbled silently.

"Dream can we get cookies?"

"Cupcakes are better"

" I wasn't fucking talking to you-" 

"AWWWW HE SAID A BAAADDD WORRRDD!" Sapnap yelled pointing at him like a child.

Dream rolled his eyes wanting the other two just to shut the fuck up. He was fine with them acting like this at home but not in public.

" **Guys**." Dream warned grabbing a box of fruit snacks.

"Sorry.." They both said in union glaring at each other.

Dream grabbed a batch of eggs as he stared at his check-list, they were all done! Turning around he was going to tell them but it seemed the couple was gone. "Guys? Uh-Whatever.." He sighed walking to the counter and buying all the items.

Walking to the car he could hear the chatting between the two boyfriends, thank god he didn't lose them. Clicking his car keys the car lit up, opening the trunk he threw the groceries into it before slamming it shut, a arguement broke out again. 

"I called shotgun first! So get out my seat!" George said yanking at the door handle, Sapnap stuck out his tounge, "I got in here first so sit in the back shortie." Sapnap yelled, "BUT I ALREADY SAID I'D GET IN FIRST! NOW LET GO AND GET OUT!" George yelled opening the door he proceeded to pull Sapnap out of the car but Saps foot pressed onto Georges stomach. "uGH!"

Dream looked at his boyfriends, they were just like siblings fighting over the front seat but....they were really serious about it. "You two stop! Quit acting like children and get in the damn car." He said feeling everyones eyes on him and his boyfriends. "Fuck you!" George said yanking Sapnaps leg out of the car and onto the ground, "If you watch baby~" Sapnap got on top of George landing a hit on him.

"OW-that hurt!" George said rubbing his cheek, Sapnap frowned, "Oh shit I-m Sor-" he gasped as a punch landed in his stomach. Falling back he groaned and kicked George away from him. That was it. "Why can't we just shop together in peace why do you both always have to do this!?" Dream shouted pulling both up from the ear.

"Nobody gets to sit in front! You both will sit in the back and when we get home say sorry to each other! I do not want to hear another word from you two!" Dream yelled letting go and sitting in the front, grumply the males sat down and buckeld up before leaving GIANT.

"Thank you." George said holding a icepack to his face while Sapnap layed on the couch, a heat warmer on his stomach. "Of course, I'll go get the food." Dream said heading to the door. The men sat in silence before one spoke up. 

"I'm sorry Gogy." Sapnap muttered glancing at George, "....I forgive you Sappy." George said standing up amd walking over ot his boyfriend and kissing his forehead, "mm does it hurt?" George asked pressing a little on the heating pad. "Not really. A-are you in pain?" Sapnap asked caressing Georges cheek, "nope."

They both smiled at each other, "Got the pizza!" Dream said walking in with two boxes od pizzas. Sliding them onto the counter he opend a box and grabbed a slice. "Did you both say sorry?" He asked taking a bite. "Yes." They said glancing at each other, a lovely gaze was passed between the two as they intertwined their fingers.

Dream passed a plate to the two males, "I got soda aswell." Dream said pouring himself a cup, "Uhm Dream?" Sapnap giggled, "What?" Dream glanced at him, "Your uh..mask.." Dream looked around noticing it was gone, "What the-" he heard a giggle from upstairs, "GEORGE!!" He yelled running up the steps.

~~Sapnap slipped the Mask on his face. :p~~

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block has gotten to me. :(  
> I have so many drafts but ahh they might get deleted soon if I don't post.
> 
> I just adore this ship ahh it's so cute! I do not do request but if you liked this be sure to leave a comment!


End file.
